Various types of electrical assemblies, such as switches, circuit breakers and the like have been developed for use in commercial lighting, thermal units, or motors drawing currents of hundreds of amperes. The assemblies are designed to tolerate or reduce arcing, which may occur between terminals. Some assemblies feature removable terminals, such as lugs, fuse clips or other conducting means. Such assemblies usually have sufficient space surrounding the terminals to permit a worker to obtain access to the terminals to remove or replace them. In some environments, easily accessible terminals carrying live current may be undesirable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide one or more shields or guards which hinder access to terminals and fuse clips. A further object of the present invention is to prevent inadvertent or unintentional ejection of an end of a fuse from the fuse clip.